


I Meet Homestuck

by Tiger_Music



Series: The Book of Scar [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Don't Judge, Don't Read This, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Getting to Know Each Other, I Tried, I can't write for crap, Inspired by Music, M/M, Native American Character(s), Original Character(s), Other, POV First Person, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Self-Hatred, Talking Animals, a little bit, first fic, i think, secret keeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 15,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Music/pseuds/Tiger_Music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story of how I came to meet the people of homestuck and how they came to know me. My best friend/moirail has know them for quite some time for she works for the Condese. Turns out she's a highblood, above Eridan but below Feferi yet she is a landweller. I didn't know about them and they didn't know about me until one day...<br/><br/>They help me adjust to their world, even fixing up a room and training me to fight because it turns out I have my own story that I know nothing about. I'm different from all of them for I'm a different species.<br/><br/>Then, Her Imperious Condescension decides to experiment on me. Making me more of an abomination then what I already was.<br/><br/>This is my first time doing fanfiction so please be nice.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disappearing act

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the short chapter. I'm new and I'm just getting started. If anything is wrong please comment. I shall not disappoint you.

==>BE SUMMER  
I am currently hanging out at my best friend Jasmine's house, chilling on the couch with the new black and white stuffed tiger with wings she just got me.  
Today was the last day of school before we start spring break, my granmother allowed me to spend the whole break by Jasmines. I'm about to ask if Maria is coming over when she gets a phone call. She looks at the phone, me, gets up, then walks out. I hear her yell and swear for a minute before she walks back in, looking frustrated.  
"Whats wrong?" I ask, concerned.  
"I'm sorry." She points at me "Sleep."  
All I get out is a "Wha-" before I'm suddenly surrounded by darkness.  
==>BE JASMINE  
_KNOCK KNOCK._  
I make sure Summer is asleep before I open the door to go outside, making sure to close it so they can't see her.  
"I told you guys I'm going to busy for more then a week starting today and that none of you are to come over, so why the _fuck_ are you here?" I try not to sound too pissed off but fail. At least they gave me somewhat of a warning.  
"My bad Jas-sis, I up an motherfucking forgot." Gamzee says.  
I sigh, "Thats alright Gamzee, now goodbye, tell everyone I said hi, etc." I say, making shooing gestures.  
"Highblood, perhaps we could help you with what your doing." Equius says, sweating.  
"No, no, and, in case you didn't understand the first time, hell. Fucking. _No._ "  
"Wwhat are you evven doing that you don't wwant to spend time wwith me?" Eridan says.  
"None of your damn business thats what. Now, getthefuckoffmyproperty." I say, pointing towards the road.  
Maria pops up from no where, scaring the living shit out of me.  
"You should probably tell them, Jazzy." Maria says.  
"Tell them what?" I say, knowing exactly what she means.  
"You can't hide it forever."  
"I'm not going to hide it forever, I just want to make sure they're ready is all." I definitely want to hide it forever.  
"Jasmine, why do you have the smell of a human on you? You must keep away from those lowbloods. It is already bad for someone of your stature to be around her." Equius says, gesturing to Maria.  
"If you don't tell them I will." Maria says, ignoring Equius comment. I sigh," _Fine_ ," I say then turn to the others, "My moirail is currently here."  
"WWHAT!?" Eridan yells.  
"SHHHHH!" I say, motioning for him to keep his voice down. I hope to gog he didn't wake her.  
"Congrats sis. Who's the motherfucking troll?" Gamzee says, grinning.  
"Um...You don't know her." She's not a troll either but you don't have to know that.  
"Wwell wwhy don't you let us meet her." Eridan says, smoothing down his hair.  
"You can't, she's sleeping."  
"Can't we at least take a peek at the miraculous motherfucker you decided to be pale with?" Gamzee asks.  
"I agree with Gamzee on this issue," Eguius says, sweating profusely, "I command you to let us see the person you decided to go in a moirallegiance with."  
"You aren't seeing her, end of discussion. Now leave." I say. They see I'm serious so Eridan quickly transport them back home with his wand.  
I lean against the house with a breath of relief. That was close.  
"That could of been worse." I say. Maria shrugs and walks into the house. I stay outside for a few minutes until I hear Maria call for me.  
"Uhhh Jasmine, you might want to come here." Maria says from inside.  
"What?" I ask, walking in to find Summer gone. In her place was a piece of paper and the scent of magic.  
HoNk. =o)  
Fuck.


	2. Karkat can never catch a break

==>BE KARKAT  
I have just walked into my respiteblock when a female human appears on my bed, asleep.  
"WHAT THE FUCK!? KANAYA!" I say, running out to go to Kanaya's respiteblock.  
_KNOCK KNOCK..._  
"KANAYA! KANAYA, OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR! KANA-"  
Kanaya's matesprite, Rose, opens the door.  
"Hello Karkat."She says, moving into the hallway and closing the door behind her.  
"WHERE'S KANAYA."  
"She's busy making clothes, so I'll help you with your problem instead."  
Damn her fucking Seer powers. She must already know what my problem already is.  
"WHY?" She gets a certain look on her face.  
"I want to see her."  
"FINE." I don't bother trying to get her to elaborate due to past experience and start walking back to my block.  
She speaks again when we get there.  
"I wonder why Jasmine didn't want us to meet her."  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"  
She gives me a knowing smirk.  
"You'll find out later."  
"WHY THE FUCK CAN'T YOU TELL ME NOW?"  
"Its not mine to tell."  
I'm about to tell her off but she holds up her hand to stop me.  
"She'll tell you."  
"WHO?"  
"Jasmine, she'll be here soon. Until then, you wait and watch over the girl."  
"WHY DO I HAVE TO WATCH THE HUMAN?"  
"Its your room."Then she leaves.  
I growl and look at the human. Her hair is short, like Terezi's or Nepeta's, and looks black but upon closer inspection is actually dark brown. Its covering her face but I can see the edge of glasses (how many damn humans have to wear glasses?) poking out . She's sleeping on her side, slightly curled in on herself. Suddenly, I find myself looking into the dark brown, almost black, eyes. Then, she hits me.


	3. Stairs, almost a panic attack, and another punch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas-Matesprites. XD

==>BE JASMINE  
I walk into the trolls hive, slam the door shut, and yell as loud as I can:  
"GAMZEE MAKARA AND ERIDAN AMPORA! YOU COME HERE THIS INSTANT AND TELL ME WH-"  
_SCREAMING_  
I start running to the stairs but end up colliding with Dave, John, and Sollux who are coming out of the living room.  
"jasmine? what are you doing here?"  
"Can'ttalknowgottafindSummer." I say quickly, running.  
I get to the stairs to see Summer sitting up (?) and backing away from the stairs(????). By the time she spots me, Sollux, Dave, and John have rounded the corner, and Karkat has stumbled down the stairs sporting the beginnings of a bruise. Gog damnit Gamzee, out of all the rooms here he had to choose Karkat's. They look to have questions but I ignore them and look at Summer. She's breathing fast and her eyes are wide with panic. She must be having a panic attack.  
"Summer," I slowly walk towards her with my hands out. Her eyes are darting everywhere.  
"You need to calm down, if you keep breathing like that you'll pass out and then who will I torture?" I say jokingly and giving her a small smile.  
She smiles slightly, her breathing slowing down. I reach my hand out to help her up. She almost falls back down but I catch her.  
"You okay?"  
"I'm fine." She mumbles.  
"Are you lying?"  
"Maybe." I look at Karkat.  
"She punched you, right?" I ask him.  
"YEAH." He mumbles. I look back at Summer.  
"Let me see your hand." She holds up her left hand.  
"Your other hand."  
"You only asked to see my hand. You didn't say which hand."  
"Show me your hand, Summer." She shows me her left hand again.  
"Summer!"  
"What?"  
"Show me your hand!"  
"I am showing you my hand!" I see Karkat move towards us from behind Summer. I'm about to tell him to stay back when he touches her and-POW!  
They're both swearing. Out of the corner of my eye I see Dave go by Karkat. Summer is holding her arm and trying to hide it from me. I turn her, finally getting to see her hand and wince. Wow, does it look painful. Bloody, bruised, and mostly likely broken. I put a arm around her shoulders, stear her into the living room, have her sit down, and then pull out my phone.  
\-- tickingClockwork [TC] began pestering [athenaeumGuide](http://alphaswap.tumblr.com/post/143769637120/hi-im-gonna-just-toss-out-some-chumhandle-ideas) [AG] \--  
TC: ~Aranea, I need you to come over here, possible broken hand.  
AG: I'll 8e over soon.  
TC: ~Thanks.  
==>BE DAVE  
I go up to Karkat.  
"let me see" I say, concerned.  
"I'M FINE." He spats but lets me see anyways. There's a big purple bruise on his cheek but other then that he seems fine. I give him a peck on the cheek.  
"only a bruise but at least she didnt mess up your pretty face"  
Karkat blushes and is about to say something but someone starts knocking at the door. Jasmine rushes out of the living room, opens the door, pulls the person in, and drags them back to the living room. Ten seconds later, Jasmine is pushed out of the living room and that someone closes the door. She tries to open the door only to find it locked, then proceeds to slide down it, sits, and sighs. She looks at us.  
"You guys might want to find a sound prof room."  
"why?"  
A scream of pain answers his question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got Aranea's chumhandle from Alphaswap on tumblr.


	4. Go or Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam-Matesprites.

==>BE DAVE  
The screams continue off and on for next half hour. By the time they stop, every person in the house was in the hallway. Aranea comes out looking worn.  
"How is she?" She gets all up into Aranea's face, like she's daring her to give bad news.  
She left when the screams (wincing at each one) first started and came back with a black and white backpack.  
"I was only able to fix the 8roken 8ones, the wounds on her knuckles will have to heal themselves. She ended up giving herself wounds during the process. You may see her 8ut make sure she gos to sleep after you're done."  
"Thank you, Aranea." Then, goes into the living room for a few (10) seconds, only to come back out.  
"I need Jade, Rose, John, Dave, Karkat, and Kanaya." She goes back in and we follow. She closes the door once we're all in. Right away I notice the chick who punched Karkat, sitting in the window with black headphones on and the black and white backpack by her feet. When she see's us she stands and walks over by Jasmine. She looks at each of us, most likely trying to see who is more of a threat. When she sees Jade she tilts her head a bit to the side.  
"Yes, they're real."  
The girl nods and continues to evaluate.  
"whats real?"  
"She was going to ask if your ears were real."  
"how'd you know she was going to ask that?"  
"Maybe because I _know_ her."  
"then, how did she hear you when you talked?"  
"'Cause I can still hear dumb-ass. I'm not deaf." She says rolling her eyes. I look at her headphones to see them angled so one is on her ear and the other is off it.  
"so does the chick have a name or what"  
"First, _never_ call me a 'chick'. Do I look like a fucking bird to you? Second, the name's Summer Doxtater. What's yours?" For someone who was just screaming in a lot of pain, she sure has lots of attitude.  
"dave strider the coolist dude you will ever meet"  
"...You sound like a douchebag and those shades make you look like a giant tool." She says with a I-don't-believe-you look.  
Karkat snorts but I ignore him.  
"my shades are the shit they make-"  
"First of all I didn't say they weren't, its just that they weren't meant to be worn indoors but props for standing out. Second, I don't care 'cause I have feeling you're going to say something that will be a complete waste of time so may we please move the fuck on." She says, frowning a bit. Her tone of voice is a mix of serious, impatient, a hint of pissed-off and a don't-you-fucking-dare-mess-with-me-if-you-know-whats-good-for-you attitude. She'll fit right in. Plus, I can't wait to mess with someone besides Karkat.  
==>BE SUMMER  
"hi. i'm john egbert."  
"and i'm Jade Harley."  
Their perkiness is contagious and I can't help but smiling a bit. They look a lot a like though...  
"Not to be rude but are you two related?"  
"yes and no."  
I look at Jasmine to see her mouth 'later'.  
"Hello, I'm Rose Lalonde and this is my Matesprite, Kanaya Maryam."  
"It's nice to meet you, Rose and Kanaya."  
"It's Nice To Meet You Too Summer"  
I turn to nubby horned troll(?) and wince when I see the huge bruise on his cheek.  
"I'm sorry I hit you." I say, sincerely.  
He looks shocked or surprised that I apologized, but gets over it quickly.  
"IF I CAN HANDLE BEING STABBED THREE TIMES AND REMAIN UNAFFECTED, I CAN CERTAINLY HANDLE TWO PUNCHES FROM A WEAK HUMAN FEMALE."  
"A 'I'm fine' would have sufficed but that works too." I'll have to ask about the stabbings later. I turn to Jasmine.  
"We're staying, right?"  
"You would have to stay with the humans if we were to stay but we aren't so no."  
"Why not?"  
"I don't want you to get hurt."  
"Too late for that."  
"They don't have a room cleaned up."  
"we just cleaned them out yesterday."  
Jasmine glares at him, "Shut the fuck up John you're not helping."  
"So can we?"  
"...Fine." She sighs.  
"Whoo!"  



	5. Walking, Floating, and a Unicorn

==>BE SUMMER  
"So how far away is it?" I ask as Jade, Rose, John, Dave, Kanaya, Karkat, Jasmine, and me start walking.  
"40 minutes"  
I sigh. Well, at least its nice out. I hum to my music, trying to keep some emotions at bay. Jasmine nudges me to get my attention.  
"You okay?"  
I give her a small smile, "Yes, its going to take more then a broken hand to keep me down."  
"I know its just...Are you sure you want to stay here for the break?"  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
We walk in silence, I'm the one to break it.  
"I'm not going to ask as to why you kept this a secret from me for I'm going to wait until you decide whether or not you want to tell me." I say quietly.  
"Thanks."  
"I still have a bunch of questions I want to ask though." She sighs.  
"Go ahead."  
"...I don't know what to ask first." I say sheepishly.  
She starts to say something but Jade calls her over by her. John comes by me when Jasmine gos by Jade.  
"is your world the same as ours?" He's floating a couple of inches off the ground. I try not to be envious. I fail.  
"So far, no."  
"where do you live?"  
"Stalk much?" He gets flustered and stumbles(How can you stumble while floating?).  
"i-i mean-what i meant was-"  
"Relax, I was just joking." I say, smirking. "Well, if you must know, I'm from Wisconsin."  
"oh, uh, can i ask how you and jasmine meet?"  
"You just did." He gets even more flustered. "We met at school but didn't become real friends 'til last year. How'd you you guys meet?"  
"jasmine works for feferi's mom. feferi met jasmine and introduced her to us."  
After he's done talking I get the feeling of being followed. I look behind us to see a-  
"Oh. My. _Fucking._ God. Please tell thats real." I probably look cheesy as hell right now but I don't give a fuck because there is a god damn _unicorn_ right in front of me.  
It neighs and paws at the ground.  
"She's saying hi."  
"How do you know that?" I ask, not turning to look at her.  
"I can communicate with animals. Here, put this on." She hands me a [ring](http://theendofbeing.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/06/killer_ring.jpg). I put it on and the unicorn starts to talk.  
  _"Where is she?"_  
"Where is who?"  
_"Your lusus."_  
"...Huh?" Smooth, real smooth.  
_"You haven't met her yet have you?"_  
"Met who?!"  
She doesn't answer, instead she taps my head with her horn and all there is, is darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

==>BE KANAYA  
Jasmine catches Summer as she started to fall. The horned hoofbeast nods it head and disappeared.  
"Kanaya, can you grab her headphones and music and place them in her bag?"  
When I place Summer's stuff in the bag, an idea occurs to me.  
"Do You Think We Could Have A Human Sleep Over That Way We Could Get To Know Summer Better And She Could Get To Know Us" I ask Rose, Jade, and Jasmine.  
"That's a great idea, Kanaya. I think Summer would like that." She says as she lays said person down.  
"yes! i'll send a message to jane and roxy."  
"How about makeovers?"  
"And A Fashion Show." Someone clears their thoat from behind me. I turn to see Dave, Karkat, and John. In the excitement we forgotten the guys.  
  
==>BE JASMINE  
"We'll put them in the basement."  
"were not god damn ratty furniture you wanna hide in the basement so your guests dont see it because youre to fucking sentimental to get rid of it were fucking people you guys are being selfish by keeping the new girl to yourselves"  
"omg we have a new girl!? where is she!?" Roxy asks coming up to us. Jane, Dirk, and Jake are behind her.  
"jasmine!" She runs and tackles me with a hug, the others look at Summer.  
"who's this?"  
"My moirail. Her name is Summer." I say as Roxy lets me go.  
"What did you do to make her punch you?" Dirk asks, looking at Karkat.  
"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK SHE PUNCHED ME?"  
"She has bandages on her hands and you have a giant bruise on your face." He crouches by her side and examines her. Rose is on the other side of her.  
"She actually punch him twice but they were an accident. You also might want to back up so you don't suffer the same fate."  
He looks at me.  
"She has a defense mechanism if she is ever attacked."  
He raises an eyebrow.  
"When someone scares her she ends up hitting them. Most of the time she's able to stop or at least soften the blow because she can tell that the person who scared her didn't mean any harm."  
"Well, she isn't going to wake any time soon. We should start heading back to the trolls hive if we're going to have a sleepover. Dave will carry her back." I'm about to protest when my phone vibrates. I take it out to see a text.  
"why can't jasmine carry her back"  
"'Cause I have to take a detour." I sigh, putting my phone back. I hand Summer's backpack to Kanaya as Dave picks up Summer, bridle style. I move her head on to his shoulder and place her arms on her chest.  
"If you drop her, I'll chop off your dick. Understand?"  
"yes ma'am"  
I check Summer one more time then reluctantly leave.  



	7. Nuzzles, Psychoanalyze, and Tigers

==>BE DAVE  
As we walk it starts to get chilly. The person in my arms must be cold because she tries to curl in on herself, fails, then decides that nuzzling her face into the crook of my neck is the next best thing in order to get warm. I most definitely do not think of Karkat when he does that and how that usually happens--nope, nuh uh, no, bad brain. I'm most definitely not blushing either.  
"DAVE?"  
"yes babe" Don't notice, don't notice, don't-  
"ARE YOU BLUSHING?" Fuck.  
"no" Smooth, the smoothest, it is you.  
"YOU'RE LYING. WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING."  
"shes cold and her unconscious body is using me as a heat source" I say, staring straight ahead.  
I let him think it over.  
"OH." I sneak a glance at him to see him blushing too.  
"yeeeaaah"  
"ASK DIRK IF HE'LL TAKE HER." He suggests.  
I shrug, couldn't hurt to try. "hey dirk" I call out to where he's walking with Jake.  
"What?"  
"can you take her im starting to lose feeling in my arms" Which is true so I'm not really lying, right? Right.  
"Fine." He walks back by us to takes her only to suddenly stiffen when they come into contact with each other.  
"bro you okay"  
He shakes his head,"Yeah, I'm fine. You might want to get rid of that blush before Lalonde comes over." He smirks at us then gos up by Jake again, passing Rose and Kanaya who are coming this way, shit.  
  
==>BE SUMMER'S DREAMSELF  
I open my eyes only to see a gold and purple everywhere. Wait, what the fuck?! Why is everything gold and purple?! Was I imprisoned by fucking Viking fans or--I suddenly find myself face-to-face with a black and white...tiger? It looks like a tiger but not at the same time. It's slimmer with more fur. It looks like a mix between a tiger, wolf, and fox. Panther too? The stripes are white and exotic looking with a fluffy tail. The eyes are slightly hypnotic, one white, one black. Her beautiful voice draws me back.  
"Hello, Scar." From the way she talks I can tell she is highly intelligent and very powerful. For some reason when she calls me Scar it feels...right. Even though she could kill me without a second thought, I feel as though I can put my life in her paws (hehe) and she wouldn't hurt me. It feels like I knew her my whole life but we just _met_. What the fuck is going on?  
"Who are you and where the fuck am I?"  
"I am your Guardian, Familiar, and/or Lusus and you are on Derspit."  
  
==>BE ROSE  
As Kanaya and I pass Dirk I look at Summer then to where a blushing Dave and Karkat are.  
"My dear brother why is our ecto-father carrying Summer?" I ask, even though I already know the answer.  
"i was starting to lose feeling in my arms so i gave her to dirk"  
"Is that the only reason, Dave, or are you blushing from something else perhaps?"  
"shut the fuck up rose" He blush darkens and I smirk slightly. On to another topic I guess.  
"Fine, I'll ask another question then. Does she happen to remind you of someone?"  
"she acts like karkat a bit" the same time that Karkat says "SHE REMINDS ME OF THIS DOUCHEMUNCHER." They look at each other in surprise. Hmm, interesting.  
"Well, I'll talk with you later." I say, moving back to the front with a smirk.  
  
==>BE DIRK  
The sun is starting to set, taking it's warmth with it. The chick nuzzles into me, shaking. When Dave asked if I was okay I wasn't lying when I said yeah, I was just...surprised(I was not caught off guard, Striders are never caught off guard)'cause I could _see_ her souls desires and wants. It shouldn't be possible, not for a Prince of Heart. I'm able to tell if they have desires/wants but other then that I can only destroy the soul and its desires.  
"She's waking." Is the only warning I get before she suddenly tenses up.  
"Put me down." She says tiredly.  
"No."  
"Put me down, _now_." Her only movements are shaking, otherwise she doesn't move.  
"No, you're shaking from the cold and just woke up."  
"Put me the hell down right fucking now before I god damn make you." She sounds pissed.  
"No."  
She makes a growl-like noise before she elbows me in the throat.


	8. Temporary blindness, dreamselves, and killing threats

==>BE SUMMER  
He drops me and I end up hitting the back of my head against the ground/concrete. I groan in pain.  
"are you okay?"  
"If the definition of 'okay' means to feel like fucking crap then yeah, I'm okay. In fact I'm more then okay, thanks for asking." I say, my voice dripping in sarcasm. I open my eyes to see...nothing. I try not to panic.  
"Are my eyes open?"  
"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ASKING US? SHOULDN'T YOU KNOW THAT CONSIDERING THEY'RE YOUR EYES."  
"Well I don't know, Karkat, why would I? Oh, maybe its because the only thing I can see is black and I'm trying to _not_ have a major freak-out! So, will you _please_ answer the god damn fucking question?"  
"Yes, your eyes are very much open."  
"Fuck." I sit up and slowly try to stand. "I can't see." I say, trying to keep from sounding paniced.  
"you can't see _anything_?"  
"Complete nothingness. I can't even tell up from down or left from right!" I wave my arms wildly to stress my point.  
"stop exaggerating, i believe its only temporary." A unfamiliar voice says. I calm down slightly when they say its temporary.  
"i hope."  
" _WHAT!?_ "  
"jasmine's going to kill us."  
"shes not going to kill us john.  
"and if shes going to kill anyone it be dirk" They start arguing and I can't tell what voice belongs to who. I get sick of it after five seconds.  
"Hey." {Bicker, bicker}  
"Hey!" {Bicker, bicker}  
"HEY!" {Bicker, bicker}  
_RROOAARR!_  
They're all silent.  
"If you're done arguing like cubs, Jasmine and two others are coming."  
  
==>BE SUMMER'S PREVIOUS DREAMSELF  
"Okay...let me see if I understand this before you continue...Jasmine's friends played a game, SBURB for the humans and SGRUB for the trolls, that ended up being a real life or death situation,"  
Nod.  
"They all had 'dreamselves' that lived on either a purple planet called Derse or a gold planet called Prospit."  
Nod.  
"During this game their dreamselves plus the two plants, got destroyed and therefore shouldn't exist after they won the game."  
"Yes, but they didn't exactly win. In theory they should have won yet they didn't and remain oblivious to this fact because they believe they did."  
"Why didn't they win and how does this place exist? What does it have to with me?"  
"The game has a mind of its own. It merged the remains of Derse and Prospit from the sessions, creating Derspit and I can't tell you until we run into Greyrain and Mystic. Now, Wake."  
  
==BE SUMMER IN THE PRESENT  
_"Hello Eumelia."_  
"Mystic, can you heal her before Jasmine and Greyrain arrive?"  
_"Of course."_ Slowly my eye sight starts to come, along with a headache. I have my eye sight back ten seconds later only to see everyone, plus four I don't know, holding weapons.  
"What the hell! Put the weapons away!"  
"Summer Step Away Slowly So We May Kill That" She motions to my Familiar with her chainsaw.  
I step in front of Eumelia, "If you want to kill her, then you'll have to kill me first."  
"STEP AWAY FROM THE DAMN BEAST BEFORE IT DECIDES TO KILL YOU." He holds a curved blade in each hand. I have no idea what the weapons are called.  
"Knight of Blood, if I wanted to kill her she would have already been dead, but why would I? Have you forgotten that Lusii are to protect their Charge? Not kill them."  
"your species aren't Lusii! your not even suppose to exist. there's a reason why you're called Killing Shadows." She has a rifle, looking for an opening to shot her that won't involve wounding me.  
"We are Lusii, Witch of Space. We are also Guardians and Familiars. Who ever told you different, is wrong."  
"you're the one who's wrong!" He's holding a large, colorful hammer.  
"Are you gonna do something to prove that theory or are you gonna keep on being a coward by insulting her, and in turn, me!" I'm beyond pissed off. If Jasmine doesn't show up soon bad things will happen.  
"just get out of the damn way doxtater we have to kill it before it kills anymore innocent people" He's holding a broken sword.  
"Like hell I'm gonna let you kill my Lusus!"  
_**"Hello Princess."**_ A female wolf walks out of the woods towards us.  
"I hope the next time we meet all of you won't be so hasty to try to kill me."  
_ZAP_


	9. Apologize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dave's POV for the whole chapter.

==>BE DAVE  
Holy fucking shit. This is so not good. Jasmine's best friend just got kidnapped by a Killing Sha-wait a minute.  
"summer said that it was her lusus is that even possible"  
They all look at me like I'm crazy.  
"NO, IT SHOULDN'T BE POSSIBLE FOR A-"  
"Where's my Moirail." She glares at me.  
"you have to _promise_ you won't get mad."  
"I promise I won't get mad." She says hesitantly.  
"pinky swear." She says, holding her pinky out. Jasmine rolls her eyes but does it.  
"Pinky swear."  
"okay so summer may or may not have been taken by a killing shadow that she may or may not have been protecting and that it may or may not be her lusus?"  
"Are you sure it was a Killing Shadow?" She doesn't look upset in the slightest.  
"yes! well, it looked different compared to the pictures but I'm pretty sure it was a Killing Shadow. there was also a unicorn and a wolf."  
"What did they look like?"  
"The Killing Shadow Was Quite Beautiful To Be Honest. It Was Black With White Stripes And If I'm Not Mistaken She Had Wings." Huh...I don't remember any wings.  
"She can talk and knows our titles. Which means that she is also intelligent and powerful."  
Jasmine nods, "Sounds about right." Everyone, except Karkat, makes noises or looks of disbelief.  
"OF FUCKING COURSE. IT MAKES SO MUCH SINCE."  
"what makes since"  
"IT WAS BELIEVED THAT THEY WEREN'T LUSII BECAUSE THEY NEVER CHOSE A GRUB TO CARE FOR EVER SINCE THEY EXISTED OR WERE THOUGHT TO BE TOO MURDEROUS TO CARE FOR ONE BUT NOW IT MAKES SINCE. THEIR WHOLE FUCKING SPECIES ARE FIRST-GUARDIANS AND _SHE_ " He points at Jasmine,"SOMEHOW GOT ONE TO PROTECT SUMMER." I can tell there's something else he wants to say but he gives me a look that says I'll-tell-you-later.  
"Lets go with that for now and come back to it at a later date. Now, what did the wolf look like?" No one questions her sudden change of topic.  
"gray and half the height of Summer."  
"Okay, so she should be back in 3...2...1..."  
 _ZAP_  
This time no one pulls out their weapons but are prepared to whip them out any second. The wolf is on the right(left?)side of Summer, Kill Shadow on the left(right?), and the unicorn is behind her.  
"Much better. Let us start with introductions, I'll go first. Hello, Heros, my name is Eumelia. It is Greek for 'melody'. You may call me Music if you wish." It-no, she. She sits and looks at the wolf on the other side of Summer.  
 _Greetings Heros,_ A female voice says, echoing slightly. It takes me a second to realize the voice is coming from my head. Another to realize the source. _My name is Greyrain, Alpha of the local pack here. I expect to be treated with nothing but respect. Anything less, anything more, would be an insult._  
The unicorn neighs and lowers its head so it's on Summer's shoulder. She reaches up to pet it.  
"This is Mystic. She wishes to have help in finding more of her kind in exchange for magic." Summer says.  
"Maid, Rogue, Prince, and Page, you have yet to meet Scar. Please, step forward to do so." Jane, Roxy, Jake, and Dirk walk up to Summer? Scar?.  
Jane and Jake introduced themselves first with handshakes and Roxy gives her a hug, then its Dirks turn.  
"Dirk Strider." She looks very pissed when she hears him speak. This should be entertaining.  
"Should be Dick Strider considering how you act like one." I stifle a laugh.  
"If you would have been patient-"  
"No, if you would have put me down when I first asked you to, that wouldn't have happen."  
"Wait, what happened?"  
"Nothing, don't worry about it, I'm fine."  
"I need to know if you got hurt."  
She raises her right hand.  
"Aside from that."  
"I'm _fine_ , Jasmine, you don't need to worry about me."  
"I'll always have to worry about about you." Summer's hand twitches but plays it off by pushing her glasses back up. Nobody notices except me and Dirk. I can tell she says something but I think no one can hear it.  
"I'm sorry."  
"What?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"...Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to put the conversation that Summer, Music, Greyrain, and Mystic have in the next chapter or the one after that. I'll also try to put in a picture of what Music looks like sooner or later.
> 
> Tibit about the chapter title. I originally titled it 'I'm Sorry-Thank You' due to the ending but changed it to 'Apologize' because the ending made me think of the song Apologize by One Republic.


	10. A heart that goes tick-tock and the rules of a Moirail

==>BE DAVE  
"We must leave now before it gets any later. Dangerous beings live in the shadows. Witch of Space, I need you to transport half of the group while I transport the other half."  
_ZAP, ZAP_  
Damn, I hate being transported without a proper warning. Sitting up, the first things to enter my mind is that the cat transported us right outside the hive, nobody is standing, and Karkat is laying right besides me. I look around to see the unicorn, the wolf looking at us with amusement, Jasmine, Dirk, and Kanaya. Still feeling kinda dizzy, I lay back down.  
_ZAP_  
Someone lands on me, making me lose my breath. Judging from the sounds the person is making they loss their breath too.  
When I get my breath back I see that the person is Summer.  
"doxtater"  
"What?" She sounds exhausted.  
"you need help getting up"  
"I don't need your god damn help, just...give me a second...or ten." I look at Karkat to see him staring at her.  
"Your heart beats weirdly. Almost like a clock."  
"what" I think this chick is starting to get delusional due to her day or is straight up crazy.  
"You know how a clock goes tick-tock to signal the seconds? Your heart does the same thing, just without the tick-tocking. It beats in time with a clock." She says, getting up only to lay to the side of me. Jasmine shows up a few seconds after she finishes speaking.  
"You need some help?"  
"No..." Jasmine gives her a look,"Maybe...okay, yes." She holds her hand out, Jasmine takes it and helps her up.  
"Go with Kanaya, I'll be inside in a minute. You two stay right there." Summer goes by Kanaya and they walk into the hive. I sit back up as Jasmine walks away.  
"Why did you said she reminds you of me?" He asks. I know he's asking about Summer.  
"some of the things she does is similar to what you do the way she swears when shes pissed and her wont-take-shit-from-anyone attitude" He snorts.  
"If she acts like anyone its _you_ she acts like. She tries to hide her injures so no one haves to worry about her and she stepped in front of ten weapons without having one herself to protect someone she cares about. Most likely she was willing to fight if it came down to it."  
"She was." He says, sitting down next to me. Jasmine, Jake, and John coming a few feet away."She's different in every way but I have a feeling you two will relate the most with her." I'm about to ask what he means when I hear a _ZAP_ and it starts raining trolls. Pacifically, Sollux, Gamzee, Eridan, Equius, and Tavros.  
"Good, you're all here. Now, you may have heard of my moirail. Some of you have seen her, met her, or the reason why she is here in the first place. Which I will deal with later.  
"So the reason why I had you all gathered here is to lay out some ground rules. First, it's easy but also hard to offend her. What I mean by that is she takes insults as compliments and compliments as insults. Second, do _NOT_ prank, scare, flirt, and/or force her to do anything. A sure fire way to get on her good side is music. Lastly, she will eventually be training with us but I have to find her a weapon first. Any questions? Great, you're free to go."  
  
== >BE SUMMER  
I look at the clothes in Kanaya's giant walk-in closet.  
"Where did you get all of these?" I ask, looking to where she is currently taking some clothes off the hangers.  
"Hm? Oh, The Dolorosa, Porrim, And I Made Them. We Make Clothes For Everyone, Especially For Events The Condescension Will Host. Which Reminds Me, I Need Your Measurements. Step Onto This Platform Please." I am officially in awe as I step onto the platform.  
"Who is The Dolorosa and Porrim?"  
"Well, To Put It In 'Family Terms', Porrim Would Be My 'Sister' and The Dolorosa Would Be My 'Mother'." I about to ask what she means by 'would be' when she hands me an outfit.  
"If You May Let Me, I Would Like To Give You A Make-Over"  
"Yes, you can give me a make-over."  
"I Would Have Waited Until Tomorrow To Ask But I Was Too Excited To Wait" She says, smiling sheepishly.  
"Thats okay I'm getting a bit excited too."  
"Now, Do You Want Anything Done To Your Hair?" I look at the ends of my hair.  
"Do you have any hair dye?" I ask. She nods and I smile.


	11. E.T. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty this chapter is my favorite so far due to how mysterious it is(or lacking in detail depending on how you look at it). Enjoy.

==>BE KANAYA  
"I don't think this shirt was meant for me. My sign is Leo."  
"Its Alright. I Just Want You To Model It." I say as we head to the living room. When we get there I see our dancestors are in there. I walk in first and look back at Summer. I give her a smile.  
"Come In, Don't Be Shy."  
  
==>BE JASMINE  
I look over at the doorway in time to see...Summer?! I stare at her as Kanaya, who is currently looking smug, leads her toward me. Porrim leans over.  
"Yo+u said she's 'straight' right?"  
"Yes, but no one can flirt with her anyways." She sighs.  
"Such a shame." She says leaning back as they get by us. Summer smiles at me.  
"Jasmine!" She says, stopping before me. I look her up and down.  
"What happen to you?" I say without thinking.  
"Kanaya gave me a make-over," Her grin weavers,"Do you not like it?"  
"I'm just...surprised is all." I say looking at Kanaya. She clears her throat and looks at Summer.  
"You Can Go Back To My Room And Change Into Something More Comfortable For The Sleep-Over. Thank-You For Modeling This Outfit For Me. You May Choose Any Outfit You Want For Tomorrow." Summer nods and walks out.  
...  
"KANAYA!"  
  
==>BE KARKAT  
I grab Kanaya's arm and drag her out to the hall. When I look at her, she's smirking. That smug basturd.  
"Yes Karkat"  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE WEARING?!"  
"Clothes"  
"WHY WAS SHE WEARING _THAT _?"__  
"Are You Upset Because You Didnt Like It Or Because You _Did_ " I look away and she laughs delicately.  
"You Did Didnt You"  
"THAT DISGUSTING PIECE OF SHIT HAS NO RIGHT TO BE _CALLED_ AN OUTFIT, MUCH LESS BE ONE." I spat, while on the contrary I do but she doesn't have to know that.  
"Its Okay If You Liked It, Karkat, Because I Made It For You. I Was Just Having Summer Model It."  
"WELL I DON'T."  
"Whatever You Say Karkat"  
  
==>BE DAVE  
As I pass Kanaya's room I hear music. Backing up, I look in to see...Summer, sitting on Kanaya's balcony railing, singing. That can't be right. I rub my eyes and listen as a new song comes up. I belive it to be E.T. until she starts to sing to it.  
_"They send me away to find them a fortune_  
_A chest filled with diamonds and gold_  
_The house was awake_  
_With shadows and monsters_  
_The hallways they echoed and groaned_  
_I sat alone, in bed 'til the morning_  
_I'm crying,'They're coming for me.'_  
_And I tried to hide these secrets inside me_  
_My mind's like a deadly disease"_  
As she sings something on her starts to glow. I take out my phone and bring up Pesterchum.  
_"...-ared of me_  
_Who is in control?_  
_And all kids cried out,_  
_'Please stop, you're scaring me.'_  
_I can't help this awful energy_  
_God damn right, you should be scared of me_  
_Who is in control?_  
\--  turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering tickingClockwork [TC] --  
TG:when you said that music was something to get on her good side what did you mean  
TC:~If you can play an instrument or are into the same type of music as her. Why?  
\-- turntechGodhead sent tickingClockwork a recording --  
TG:also is she suppose to glow when she sings  
TG:FUCK  
TC:~Dave?  
\-- turntechGodhead is an idle chum --  
TC:~DAVE!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, was it or was it not mysterious please tell.  
> Second, the song and chapter title is a mash-up of E.T. by Katy Perry and Control by Halsey.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_km8YEEKtKI  
> I did not create it, so I do not take credit for it.  
> Third, I am a total band geek and am not ashamed to admit. Music is my life and is a part of my soul. I have been in band for four years, can play five different instruments and sing(its still hard to believe people when they say I can sing good even though I've been judged by a professional *looks at first place medel* I'm still in denial).  
> Anyways, see ya in the next chapter.


	12. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ==>BE JASMINE  
> ==>YOU CAN NOT BE THIS PERSON AT THIS TIME. CHOOSE SOMEONE ELSE AND TRY AGAIN LATER.  
> ==>AUTHOR:BE PISSED  
> What the FUCK!? How the HELL can I not be this person!? I am the FUCKING _author_ , I should be able to _choose_ and _be_ anyone I GOD DAMN please!  
>  ==>AUTHOR:BREAK SOMETHING AND CALM THE FUCK DOWN  
>  _ **I AM CALM!!!**_  
>  ==>...  
> ...sorry...just, um...be dave...I guess.

==>BE DAVE  
...no, no, no, No, No, No,  
"NO!" I try to grab onto her arm as she jumps but wasn't fast enough. I jump over the railing to fly and catch her only to stop and stare as black wings unfurl from her back. She turns around. I stay cool, calm, and collected. She does not.  
"Dave?" Shock.  
"You have wings." Cool.  
"Please don't tell anyone." Panic.  
"I promise I won't tell anyone, but are you going to tell Jasmine?" Calm.  
"I can't." Both sad and serious. Sadly serious? Seriously sad?  
"Why can't you tell her? From what I understand, Moirails basically tell each other everything." Collected.  
"She-"  
"Knight of Time, have the Heir of Breath come up here and both of you lead her to the house. I will be there shortly with the Knight of Blood after I talk to 'Jasmine'". I turn around to see the tiger lusus.  
"What is the magic word?" The tiger gives me a I-am-the-predator-you-are-prey look which I'm pretty sure translates into 'I can kill you with a twitch of a single claw and you will stay dead.'"  
"Now."  
Deciding that today is not a good day to die, I do as I'm told.  
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] \--  
TG: hey egbert are you busy with anything for the next couple of hours  
EB:no, why?  
TG:i need you to come up to maryams room asap  
TG:on order from the tiger  
EB:ooooooookay? why are you in kanaya's room?  
EB:and why do i have to come up as soon as possible?  
EB:and why is it an order from music?  
EB:i have so many questions.  
TG:all will be revealed in time  
TG:patience young grasshopper  
EB:ha ha ha, i'm coming up now.  
\-- ectoBiologist [EB] has crease pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--  
"You'll need to tell Egbert about your situation." I say putting my phone back into my sylladex and look at her. She's holding her bag, putting her headphones into.  
"Will he be able to keep a secret?"  
"We'll see."  
  
==>BE JOHN  
When I get to Kanaya's room Dave and someone else wearing a black and white backpack are standing on the balcony railing. As I walk closer, that someone else turns out to be Summer.  
"you shouldn't be standing up here, summer, you could end up falling." I say, floating up to stand on it too. She turns to me and rolls her eyes.  
"Relax John, I'm not going to fall. Now, close your eyes, don't open them until I say so, and keep all questions until we are at the house. Also, you two need to get off the railing." I look curiously at Dave as I get off the railing, then close my eyes. I hear a _THUMP_ and a _WHOOSH_ before she tells me to open my eyes.  
The first thing I notice is Summer's backpack on the balcony. The second thing is that she's not on the railing. The third is that she's _flying_. The last thing I notice is the wings. She comes back to stand on the railing again, her black wings fully spread out. She changed clothes since the last time I seen her. She's wearing almost all black. Her shirt is a black graphic tee, white words with the last one red say:Row, row, row, your...oh. A red T-rex is in a boat in the middle of the water. Pants are black skinny jeans; shoes are black ankle boots that have two small chains on each boot; and a black sweater with several pockets. The only thing she didn't change from when she was downstairs is her hair: dyed hot pink on the ends, but it just completes the look. The only thought I have is 'Fallen Angel'. At least I'm not thinking about what she was wearing before...  
"Your drooling."  
"what?" I look at him, then back at her.  
"You're staring at me with your mouth open." I blush and smile sheepishly.  
"oh, sorry. i didn't mean to stare it's just-"  
"You must leave now before anyone else comes up.  
"'Kay, grab my bag and lets go."  
She jumps and flys into the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for how sloppy this chapter is. I should mention that I'm typing this story as it comes to mind. I know what I want from it in the end, it's just the problem of going from Point A to Point B. I wonder if I should make this a series or bump up the rating but that's for a later date. Also, the thing that I'm actually typing on is my 2DS and it only allows a certain amount of characters to type with. The computer is so fucking slow and sometimes I'm not able to go on it. *sigh* That's my writing problems.  
> See ya in the next chapter.


	13. Confusing thoughts and feelings

==>BE JOHN  
"Tell me what's on your mind Egbert." Dave says after we've been flying for a few minutes. Me and him fly side by side while Summer flies several feet away in front of us.  
"hm? nothing." That is a lie, there is _a lot_ of things on my mind. Some of it dealing with a certain someone.  
"Bullshit. Come on dude, you can tell me. Is it about you having a crush on Doxtater?" I turn to look at him in shock. Blood rushes to my face, signalling that I'm blushing.  
"what!? dave-"  
"Is this the day when John Egbert finally rebels? By loving someone who is dubbed as 'Forbidden'? You are in deep, enemy territory Egbert. I thought you had a thing for Roxy, but if a dangerous relationship is something that gets you off, I won't judge. Hell, I'll even help. I mean, if you plan to tap that-"  
"dave! please, stop talking! i don't even know how i should feel or think! i'm just...very confused right now." I am full out blushing and flustered. He looks at me for a few seconds before he speaks.  
"...Talk to Lalonde then. She'll be able to help with sorting out your confusion. I'll be in front with Doxtater if you need me." Then goes by Summer. I take my phone out and pester Rose.  
\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] \--  
EB:rose.  
EB:i need help.  
TT:What do you need help with?  
EB:my thoughts and my feelings.  
TT:What are your thoughts about?  
EB:they're about a certain someone.  
EB:and how they looked in a certain outfit.  
EB:and how my brain keeps thinking the most...inappropriate things about them and what i can do to them.  
TT:I believe I know who you are talking about.  
TT:So, does this 'certain someone' remind you of anyone?  
TT:Anyone you're close to perhaps?  
EB:...oh,gog.  
EB:she reminds me of dave and karkat.  
EB:rose, what does this mean?!  
TT:It means that you like Dave and Karkat. Yet, due to them dating and you being a heterosexual, you have never noticed your unplatonic feelings for them because your brain stored them away.  
TT:Until Summer came along. Her being 2-people-in-1 and a female, started to rouse those feelings, only to be mistaken as excitement from meeting someone new.  
TT:When Kanaya had her model that outfit, those feelings finally surfaced; putting Summer at its front but still have Dave and Karkat at its core.  
TT:Your brain is basically using Summer as an outlet for these feelings.  
EB:how do i make it stop?  
TT:You have two choices.  
TT:You can try to fall for someone else but it'll take a long time and you'll have those feelings and thoughts for the duration of the wait. Or,  
TT:You can try to find things about her that make her different from Dave and/or Karkat but this one is risky for it has many different outcomes.  
EB:...i'll do the second choice.  
TT:I'll tell Eumelia then.  
\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] has creased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] \--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Kronus88 for giving this work Kudos. I was (and still am) so happy that it willed me to write as soon as I seen. Thank you. And to anyone who is reading this story and will continue to read it as it progresses, thank you. Also, please comment if I'm doing bad, good or to request something to be put in because I don't write ahead of time but have ideas for it.  
> Anyways, see ya in the next chapter and thanks again.


	14. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ==>BE CALLIOPE  
> I find her with minutes to spare. Her Lusus is nowhere to be seen. Drats! Okay think Calliope think! Hm...Ah ha! I take my wand out and wake her. She bolts upright and looks at me.  
> "I am terribly sorry for waking yoU, Miss Scarlet, bUt we have to go this instant. I'm Calliope, by the way." I say, holding my hand out. After she gets up, she takes it, a bit hesitant. I lead her to a window and go out first. I turn to help her out when soldiers burst into the room.  
> I was too late.

==>BE ROSE  
"Rose! i think that's them!"  
I look to where she's pointing in time to see one of the figures start to fall. Jade gasps besides me. Without another word, we fly out to them.  
When we get by them, John has Summer on his back and Dave is carrying her bag.  
"what happen?"  
"Your guess is as good as ours, Harley. One second, we were talking about-"  
"Are those wings on her back?" I ask, reaching out to touch them, only for John to move away.  
"Her wings can't be touched."  
"They're a big no-no spot for her kind."  
"what do you mean?" They both start to blush.  
"They're like the trolls horns."  
"I'll ask more questions later, for now we must get back to the house. I presume that John will be staying with her?  
"Wait-"  
"Excellent. Her room is the one at the end of the hall upstairs.  
  
==>BE JOHN  
I sigh and look at the ceiling, trying to not look at Summer but fail.  
_"I'm not trying to torture you, John, I'm trying to help you. This is a perfect opportunity to compare differences between them and her."_  
I sigh again, then look at her features. Let's start with height. She's definitely taller then Karkat and when we were on the balcony, she was shorter then Dave. Thats 1 difference.  
Shoes? Maybe...? I'll ask her later. I think clothing choices are the same. Her skin color is a light brown, so thats 2. Her hair is a dark brown. 3. Said hair is cut short in the back and gets longer towards the front. 4. It's also dyed on the ends. 5. I get closer and move it out of her face. On her right eyebrow there's a scar shaped like a backwards 'L'. 6.  
Then a scream of pain resonance through my head.  
As soon as it goes away, I find Summer tossing and turning in her sleep and breathing rapidly. She's having a nightmare. When I touch her, she is positively _burning_. I take her sweater off and try to wake her.  
She suddenly bolts up, screaming. She looks at me, tears welling up in her eyes. I take her into my arms and hold her while she cries.  
  
== >BE JADE  
I teleport to Summer's room to find John holding her while she cries. I notice there's a breeze going around them as I get closer. I touch her arm only to jerk it away. She's burning up. Luckly, Meulin and Kurloz taught us sign language.  
'what happened?'  
'Nightmare. Woke up screaming.'  
'poor thing.' Just then, Dave comes in through the balcony doors. When he sees John and Summer he raises an eyebrow. 'later' I mouth. By the time Rose gets here, Summer's cries have turned into slight hiccups.  
"Summer, do you want to talk about it right now?"  
"No. Later." She sounds so weak, it practically makes my heart break.  
"Well then. We'll be downstairs when you're ready, but first, can I see your eyes?" She steps in front of her, makes a 'hmm' noise, and steps away to go out. Dave and I follow, she closes the door behinds us.  
"Something happened to her in her dream that has effected her in the real world and it can not be reversed."  
Then she walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this work got 41 hits. To be honest, I didn't even think it would be in the teens, but thank you for reading!  
> Now about the story: Summer is going to be called either Scar, Scarlet, or Scarla.  
> Spoiler Alert: Next chapter or the one after that, she will start going by the name 'Scarlet Muse'. When the 'Experiments' are done her name will be 'Scarla Musica'.  
> I'm going to start working on the next chapter as soon as this is posted so *mah* love ya, thank ya, and see ya in the next chapter.


	15. The Angel and the Demon:A Love Story

==>BE JOHN  
"Where's my bag?" Summer's voice comes out as a whisper.  
"On the dresser."  
"Can you wait outside while I change?"  
"Yeah." I get up and leave the room, closing the door behind me.  
"How is she?" I turn around to see Dave leaning against the wall.  
"She's shooken up pretty badly. It might be awhile before she talks about it." As I finish she walks out wrapped in a blanket.  
"I'm ready but I want Jasmine here first."  
  
==>BE SUMMER  
I'm sitting on the couch, checking to make sure the sunglasses are on, when Karkat, Jasmine, and Music arrive with a _ZAP_. Jasmine and Music sit by me while Karkat sits by Dave.  
"Who made my Moirail cry?" She says, glaring at Rose, Jade, John, and Dave. Did she just call me a 'Moirail?' I think Dave used that word earlier too. And how did she know I was crying if my eyes are covered?  
"no one made her cry. she had a nightmare." Jasmine looks at me but before she can speak I ask her my question.  
"Whats a Moirail?"  
"...Very close best friends. Now, what was your nightmare about?"  
"It wasn't a nightmare. It was real."  
"Explain."  
"I guess I should start with when I met Music..."  
  
==>SKIP AHEAD  
"wait, so what happen when Music zapped you away?"  
"I-...I wasn't suppose to come to this place. When the people who brought me here, they went against the rules."  
"What rules?" I shake my head.  
==>HAVE A FLASH BACK  
_**"Once upon a time there was a powerful young Angel, who lived with her father, God, in Heaven. Every day, the Angel would sit at the edge of the clouds and watched the Mundanes, while trying to spot her mother, who was the Mother of Nature. With each day that passed without seeing her Mother, the Angel grew sadder. God, seeing how upset his daughter was, asked her, 'What is wrong?'.**_

_**'I want to see my mother.' she replied.** _

_**God didn't want her on Earth, for Demons walked on it and she won't be safe. But if he kept her there, she would get worse. He decided she can go, as long as she brought a Guardian. The Angel was excited and left right away. From the Summer Equinox to the Fall Equinox she will stay with her mother from that moment on. For a while, nothing changed.** _

* * *

_**"Once upon a time there was a powerful young Demon, who lived with his father, Satan, in Hell. Every day, the Demon would look into the Looking Glass and watched the Mundanes, while trying to spot his mother, who was the Mother of Animals. With each day that passed without seeing his Mother, the Demon grew madder. Satan, seeing how angry his son was, asked him, 'What is wrong?'.** _

_**'I want to see my mother.' he replied.** _

_**Satan didn't want him on Earth, for Angels walked on it and he won't be safe. But if he kept him there, he would get worse. He decided he can go, as long as he brought a Familiar. The Demon was excited and left right away. From the Winter Equinox to the Spring Equinox he will stay with his mother from that moment on. For a while, nothing changed.** _

* * *

**_"Once upon a time a Angel and a Demon fell in Love. The Mothers approved. The Fathers did not, but could do nothing to stop them. The Angel and the Demon lived on Earth and had a child. The Fathers were Outraged. God sent out Angels to kill the Demon and the child. Satan sent out Demons to kill the Angel and the child. When they were found, the Demon and his Familiar, told the Angel and her Guardian to run and protect the child. They ran but they could not out run them. Then a she-wolf appeared. The Angel asked the she-wolf to take the child and raise it. The she-wolf took the child and ran while the Angel and her Guardian fought._ **

_**The mother of the child was an Angel named Saziel, the father was a Demon named Lukcus. The she-wolf did not know the childs true name, so she named the female half-angel half-demon child, Scarlet Muse."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel as though the story was too...bluh, not good. A 0-out-of-5. But it was the best I got so yeah...  
> Next chapter is going to be about the 'Nightmare' so prepare yourself.  
> See ya in the next chapter.  
> ~Scar


	16. Experiment #1-Candy Red Blood:Part 1

==>BE SCARLET  
"My dreamself was woken up by a female troll with white hair. She said, and I quote,'I am terribly sorry for waking you, Miss Scarlet, but we must leave this instant'. I didn't know why we had to leave but I followed her to one of the windows. She got out first and turned around to help me out when soldiers barged into the room..."

==>BE SCARLETS PAST DREAMSELF  
I quickly look around for weapon and find none. I go to jump out the window, only to grabbed before I can. The troll looks like she wants to help me but I shake my head.  
"Save your self." I say, before they drag me out of the room. I struggle and fight against them.  
We arrive to what looks like a testing lab. They strap me a lab table and leave as white and black figures come in, the natives of Derspit. I look around the lab to see six containers— three on the right, three on the left—of blood. A tube leads away from each one to connect into one on both sides, similar to that of an IV.  
They hook me to multiple machines, I struggle against the straps as they ready the containers. They stick the IV like things in the middle of both arms. I scream from the burning pain I begin to feel right away.

I look at the trolls assembled before me and realize I'm not in my own body but still feel the pain, thoughts, and feelings of the person I reside in. Their arms are restrained above their head. The cuffs burn into their wrists, making them bleed. Blood trails down their arms. They're about to die, but not until they say something. They speak in a language unknown to me, yet I can understand some of it until it slowly clears.  
"…have…peaceful…I…kind.  
I…dared…speak…others…dreaming…long.  
I…dreams too.  
Dreams…of…blood…simply blood…all…equal.  
…wishing…that…heresy…yes…deserve to die.  
…seen acts…most…kindness…most vile cruelty.  
They say…beings find anger…they…no room for love.  
…made you so?  
…scared of change?  
Scared of…who are different?!  
I realize I am different then you.  
I have known feelings that none of you can ever hope to know.  
I've known the comroddary of a friend who supported me against all odds.  
I have known a love and passion that transcended definition.  
I have known the compassion of a guardian who took me in when no others would and raised me to dream and hope.  
There is no use hiding it now, you can all see me for what I am.  
The…  
The…  
The…  
My blood burns brightly for all to see!  
It's the flame of a revolution that you cannot even hope to quell!  
My memory can be erased but my ideals will never die!  
My mistake was believing I could change a world infected by hate and corruption!  
You've taken the freedom of an innocent troll and turned his blessing into a curse!  
The pity you have taken on my…will wound her!  
She has known true love yet you've forced her into a life of solitude!  
You force a mother to watch her son die!  
I see you for what you are, I always FUCKING have!  
I thought I could FUCKING change you!  
FUCK me for being a FUCKING fool!  
Fuck.  
Fuck!  
Fuck!  
FUCK!  
_FUCK!_  
_**FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!**_  
_**I am angry because I forgive you!**_  
_**I must be the biggest FUCKING fool in Alternia.**_  
_**But when I close my eyes I see a world where we all work together!**_  
_**And it's so,** fucking,_ beautiful…"

==>BE SCARLET IN THE PRESENT  
"…and I can still feel where the arrow strucked them." I look up at all of them to see tears. Karkat speaks first.  
"The Sufferers last sermon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sufferers last sermon by Aussie-WAFFLES on Deviantart.com  
> If you have any questions about this chapter, ask them through the comments.  
> I'm going to be working on Part 2 right away so hopefully you only have to wait one day. Also this work got 50 hits, cue happyness overload.  
> Anyways, see ya in the next chapter.  
> ~Scar XD


	17. Experiment #1- Candy Red Blood:Part 2

==>BE SCARLET  
Karkat looks like he wants to say more but I speak over him.  
"Whatever they did to me left…marks and I don't think they will ever go away."  
"What are the marks?" I shrug off the blanket and show my left arm. In the middle of my arm is the sign for cancer. Jasmine reaches out to touch it, only for it to _move_. I was not aware of this.  
"You said 'marks'. What are the other ones?"  
"There are only two. This and my eyes." I take off the sunglasses. A couple of them gasp when they see my eyes, half dark brown and half bright red. I hear Music growl.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I will tell you later, right now, I must leave. Knight of Blood, take Scar to see the Signless. Tell the Seer of Blood to meet you there too."  
_ZAP_  
Karkat glares at me, "Go get changed. You're not meeting my Ancestor dressed like that." I look at him with my best Death Glare until he starts to fidget, then get up to go change.

==>BE KARKAT  
I sigh and reluctantly pester Kankri.  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering civilGarrulity [cg] \--  
CG:KANKRI, I NEED YOU TO MEET US AT THE ANCESTOR'S HIVE.  
CG:Karkat, d9 y9u kn9wn h9w late it is? Explain why y9u need me t9 meet y9u at the Ancest9r's hive. Wh9 is g9ing t9 6e with y9u?  
CG:IT'S NINE O-FUCKING-CLOCK, IT'S NOT LATE. IT'LL BE EASIER TO EXPLAIN WHY YOU NEED TO MEET US THERE WHEN WE GET THERE BUT LONG STORY SHORT, THE KILLING SHADOW SAID SO. THE ONES GOING ARE JASMINE, JASMINE'S MOIRAIL, DAVE, AND JOHN. SEE YOU THERE.  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] creased pestering civilGarrulity [CG] \--  
I quickly logoff before he can respond.

==>BE SCARLET  
"I had enough with being transported so are we walking or flying?" I ask when I get back downstairs.  
"2 out of 5 people going can't fly. You three can fly if you want but you'll have to fly in circles."  
"I'll meet you outside then."I say, moving to go back upstairs.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I need to jump off of high places in order to fly. I can't do a running take-off yet due to just flying today."  
"I could help." I look at him.  
"You can?" He nods enthusiastically, smiling.  
"I have control of the winds. I can have it carry you up high enough so you can fly." He walks out.  
"Okay?" I say, a bit hesitant, and walk after him.  
"How high up do you need to be?"  
"Sightly higher then the house." As soon as I finish I'm being lifted into the air. When I'm above the house I tell him drop me, then snap out my wings. I fly up to where he and Dave are, only to find John staring at me.  
"Why do you keep staring at me? If anything you should be looking _away_ from me, not _at_ me."  
"Your pretty." He says, looking down.  
I can't help it, I laugh. I laugh so hard that I forget to flap my wings and almost start to fall.  
"Seriously though, why?"  
"I did tell you why."  
"You really expect me to believe that?"  
"Why don't you?"  
"Because it's a lie. I am one of the ugliest beings that ever lived. _Nothing_ about me is pretty."  
"Who said that?"  
"I did." Then fly away from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants to bet that John is going to try his damn hardest to make her believe that he was telling the truth? Anybody? No? Okay then never mind.  
> See ya in the next chapter  
> ~Scar


	18. We're off to see the Signless

==>BE DAVE  
I fly down besides Karkat and Jasmine. She looks up, at me, then up again. "Is John _moping_?"  
"Yep." I say, popping the 'p'.  
"Why?"I answer her with a question.  
"Why don't you want anyone dating her?" She winces.  
"Frankly, I think one of you would be good for her. But its better for everyone that way though."  
"What's better for everyone?" He lands besides Jasmine.  
"Why no one should date Su-Scarlet." She stops herself from saying Scarlets old name. "She doesn't think highly of herself. Her singing for example. In March she went to a—what was it called? Oh!—a solo and ensemble festival. Sang a solo and got a first. Every time she messed up, she would say she sucks. Every time I said she sang beautifully, she would say I'm lying when I wasn't. Its just how she is. It's the same thing with how she looks. I keep on trying to make her see what I see but… I'm used to it…kind of but imagine what would happen if a guy told her she was pretty."  
"Don't have to, already seen it." She looks at John.  
"Ehehehe, um, about that. I, uh, sort of already, um, told her that." He rubs the back of his neck and looks at the ground. Jasmine looks at me.  
"Egderp has a huge crush on her." Said derp blushes and stutters. She waves a hand for me to continue. "He was staring at her, she asked him why he was staring at her and that he should be looking away from her, he said she was pretty, she laughed her wings off asked him why again, blah blah blah, said she was one of the most ugliest person that ever lived, he asked who said that, she replyed with a simple she did and absconded the fuck out of there. The end." She slowly looks at John.  
"John…"  
"Yes…"  
"Do you like her?" He puts his head in his hands.  
"I don't know, maybe? I'm not sure. I don't even know her that well."  
"You did just met her several hours ago. Well, I'll tell you some things about her.  
"First off, music. She has been in band since 5th grade were she first learned how to play the saxophone. 6th grade was clarinet and piano. 7th was guitar and the bells. This year it was singing. Sec-"  
"Wait, she's in 8th grade? How old is she?"  
"14,"  
All the color drains from his face. Jasmine continues,"She'll be 15 in the summer. Nepeta is her Zodiac s-"  
"Karkat!" Jasmine throws up her hands as Kankri, Porrim, and the hive come into view. Karkat groans.  
"Karkat, explain way we had t9 c9me here in the middle 9f the night and it 6etter n9t 6e _him_ we are seeing."  
"Ask nicely instead of demanding and I might tell you." They turn around to see Scarlet standing behind them, wings out and half of her eyes glowing behind her glasses.  
"Wh9 are y9u?"  
"My name is Scarlet Muse. I currently hold the place as Jasmine's Moirail. To answer your first question, my Lusus told us to see the Signless and asked for your presence. You'll have to wait for the full story because the Signless needs to hear it too." For once, Kankri is silent. Porrim and Karkat are looking at her with respect, and Jasmine is looking at her proudly. I go to knock on the door. Dualscar opens it.  
"Sup. We're here to see-"  
_SLAM_  
"Who wants to try next?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday, family…things. I had to stay at my cousin's house for last two days due to her not wanting to stay by herself and she needed help with the baby(The little monster bit me twice yesterday. Thinks its funny when he hurts people).  
> See ya in the next chapter.  
> ~Scar -_-


	19. The Signless/The Sufferer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way I have the Ancestors typed is a mix of their descendants. So for Dualscar, instead of 'wwhat, vvery' or 'vwhat, wvery' it will be 'vvhat, wwery'. For Signless his color will be the same as Karkats but will have 'B' and 'O' replaced with '6' and '9' like Kankri. That's all for now.  
> Enjoy~

==>BE SCARLET  
"Sir, if I c9uld get a m9ment 9f y9ur-"  
_SLAM_  
"Can I try now?" I ask for the fourth time.  
"Not yet. Porrim, your up."  
_KNOCK KNOCK_  
"If yo+u co+uld please let us-"  
_SLAM_  
"Now?"  
"Go ahead." I go up to the door.  
_KNOCK KNOCK_  
Right as he opens the door I push past him, Jasmine right behind me.  
"Vvho do you think you are? You can't just come in-" He stops when he sees Jasmine."Jasmine, vvhat are you doing here? And vvho is she?"  
She motions for the others to come in,"All you need to know is that we're here to see Signless. Where is he, Dualscar?" Her voice is sharp and strict, with a demanding tone. He, Dualscar, swallows nervously and clears his throat.  
"I'll (*hrm*) go get him." He quickly walks away. We go into the living room to wait.  
"Y9u wanted t9 see me." I turn to look at him. He's wearing a cloak with the hood up, yet I can still see his bright red eyes when he looks at us. I step forward, looking down so he can't see my eyes.  
"Yes, my Lusus told me to talk to you about my dream."  
"What was y9ur dream?" Keeping my head down, I tell him. When I finish I take off my sweater and show him my arm, then lift my head to show my eyes.  
"Do you know who I dreamt about and why it happened?"  
His eyes flicker between me and the others,"F9ll9w me." He turns and walks away. We all look at each other briefly, then hurry to catch up with him. Several turns later, we arrive to a…library.  
"Cl9se the d99r and l9ck it." He walks to a shelf. He continues to talk while looking for something.  
"What y9u dreamt a69ut was my final m9ments 9n Alternia. Y9u aw9ke 6ef9re the arr9w fully pierced my heart." He looks through a book before throwing it over his shoulder,"Why it happened is hard t9 explain 6ut I'll try my 6est." Throws another book,"When I was entering adulth99d there was a rum9r that s9me9ne was d9ing experiments 9n wrigglers up t9 six sweeps. I had s9me9ne l99k int9 it, the rum9rs were true, 6ut they weren't _«THUMP»_ just experimenting 9n tr9lls, they experimented 9n different life f9rms. All were failures. Eventually, they st9pped as far as I kn9w 6ut It seems they started the experiments 9n _«THUMP»_ y9u. Why they're d9ing it 9n a weak n9rmal human when they failed the first time is 6eyond m-Where the fuck is it!" He throws two books. Something changes in me when he calls me a 'weak normal human'.  
"What makes you th ink I'm normal?" I grit though my teeth.  
"Y9ur scent. Y9u smell just like a human."  
I step back and open my wings,"How about now?"  
He glances at me and looks at the shelf only to fully look back at me in shock. For some reason it upsets me.  
"My mother was an Angel named Saziel, daughter of God and Mother of Nature. My father was a Demon named Lukcus, son of Satan and Mother of Animals. My grandfathers used to be the first most powerful beings, my grandmothers used to be the second, and my parents used to be the third. I had powers equal to that of my parents and was raised by wolves, but that was only my first life. I am currently on my third life with the power to have you _begging_ for death with just a _look_ yet you _dare_ call _me_ a weak. _Normal. HUMAN!"_  
"Scarlet,"  
"WHAT!" I look at her to find her holding up a mirror. I look in it to see one eye is fully white and the other is fully black, while all my feathers are edged in silver.  
_What the fuck is happening to me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear-a-fy, Scarlet has lived previous lives and became more powerful with each reincarnation. She only knows a little bit of her first life. What is not known yet is how her parents met, where were her grandmothers during this, and who was the mysterious she-wolf(hint-not Greyrain. Shes old but not that old). She knows nothing about her second life and is currently on her third life. The storys for past(s) is going to cross into different myths.  
> Spoiler: Her second life was recent and is completely made up of OC's which may or may not show up later in the story.
> 
> About my life: I been trying to get a job with my Tribe and so far it is taking forever. First, my grandmother had to get the papers proving that she has custody of me. Second, we had to get my birth certificate because my mom only got one to gave to my grandma but she had to give it to the Tribe to enroll me. Third, my Tribal ID. Next, my Social Security card because she only had a copy but they needed an ID(sorry, we can't use a Tribal ID)or profile, so we had to run to the school, went back, and said it will arrive within 2 weeks. Some more bullshit. I had to due a drug test, we knew it was going to test positive because I take Adderall for my ADHD, even had a letter from the doctor, they still had to send it to a lab for further testing. Now we have to go somewhere else to fill out a tax packet, then I have to get my work permit. Go to another place to get my badge and hopefully start at my job that I should have started on June 20.
> 
> Okay, got that out of my system. I might not be able to update tomorrow because I'm going to a wedding. I'll work on every chance I get.  
> See ya in the next chapter.  
> ~Scar


	20. Piano playing, cockblocking, and a secret book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ==>BE JOHN  
> Jasmine puts the mirror back in her sylladex just as Scarlet falls to her hands and knees, a look of fear on her face. I don't realize I'm going towards her until Dave puts his arm up to stop me.  
> "Scarlet?" She says, softly. Scarlet looks up at her as she crouches besides her,"Would you like to go back to the house?" She nods. Jasmine stands and helps her up. They start walking to the door, Jasmine motions for me to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I'm sorry for not updating. Second, I feel bad for torturing John but its just how it is. Third, slight fluff.  
> ~Enjoy.

"John, come with me. Everyone else help Signless, I'll be right back." I follow behind them up to the front door. She stops and looks at Scarlet.  
"John is going to take you back to the house. I want you to go to sleep when you get back, okay? I'll be over in the morning." She looks at me next,"Keep an eye on her until Music gets back, she should be back in a little bit." She looks at Scarlet before walking away. I look at Scarlet.  
"Do you want to walk or fly?"  
"I want to fly."

==>SKIP AHEAD  
When we get to the house I lead her to the music room. Her eyes—back to being half red and half brown—light up.  
"Jasmine said you liked music, so I thought I could play something to help you fall asleep." I say walking towards the Grand Piano.  
"You don't have-"  
"I want to." I sit down on the piano bench and pat the space besides me. When she sits I start to play.

==>BE SCARLET  
When he starts it feels as though he's talking to me. He plays softly, telling me to calm down and relax; I'm safe; he'll protect me; don't worry; trust him. My fears start to ebb away and I can feel myself relaxing into the music. Warm and safe with the music lulling me, I can't help but to fall asleep.

==>BE JOHN  
I place her on her bed and go to move away only for her to sleepily grab my hand,"Stay. Please."  
"Okay." I take my shoes off and lay besides her. I fall asleep to the sound of her breathing.

♪♪♪♪♪♪

I wake up a few hours later to find three things, 1: Music is sleeping at the end of the bed, 2: I'm holding Scarlet and our legs are tangled together, and 3: a slight problem down below. Without waking them, I slowly untangle us, slip out of the bed, grab my shoes, then head to my room.  
I close my door and flop onto my bed. Stupid, stupid brain. Stop thinking about her that way, she's only fourteen! I'll be turning seventeen next month, just because she looked nice in a certain outfit does not give me the right to think about how it would feel like to run my hands through her hair or kiss her until she's breathless or have her arching into me when I suck at a certain spot on her neck or–fuck, that just made it worse. I can't do this.  
 **Yes you can.**  
 _Shut up brain, no I can't. She's at least two years younger then me._  
 **Your only jerking off not having sex. Although you wish you could.**  
 _Nope. Not doing it and I don't want to have sex with her._  
 **You do, if you didn't then why does a single thought of her get you hard? You know you want to.**  
 _…It's wrong._  
 **What's wrong is you're cockblocking yourself.**  
 _The only reason I think about her that way is because I like Karkat and Dave and she acts like them. It's not fair to Scarlet._  
 **It will only be once, she won't know.**  
 _That doesn't matter, I can't do it._  
 **You kind of have to, you're still hard.**  
 _It'll go away._  
 **You won't always be able to let it go away by its self. You'll have to jerk off once in awhile.**  
 _I know, but that doesn't mean I have to do it now. Just go away._  
 **Fine, but remember she's going to be here for nine more days.** Then it goes away.  
I sigh, it was going to be a long week.

==>BE KARKAT  
"Hey, Karkat. Come here." He calls for me. I go by him to see him looking in a book, he points at the page.  
"Read this." I look at it and read.

_Rivers of Blood and Lands of Bones_   
_Will make the Earth cry tears of White and Black Feathers_   
_Darkness will start to fall_   
_For something Ancient starts to Awaken_

_The One Who Lives Three_   
_Will turn Eternal Enemies into Allies_   
_And make Two Minds into One_

_The Chosen will help the helpless_   
_Bring back Hope to the Hopeless_   
_And Light to the Dark_

_For She will lead them All_   
_Into a War that starts and ends with Her,_   
_The One Who Lives Three_

_The Universe hangs by a thread_  
 _Will They save it_  
_Or will They end it?_

When I finish I'm silent, thinking it over. I look up at him.  
"This is only on the first page, I didn't look through it."  
"I think we should have Scarlet with us before we look through it. Until then, don't let anyone know about it." I put it in my sylladex in time before Jade comes rushing around the corner.  
"we found it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are several things that need to be mention. The date setting of the story is March 18, 2016-March 27, 2016. I decided to make this a series so that's the date setting for the first part.  
> If anything rated-R happens between John and Scarlet, its going to be wet dreams and jerking off on John's part. Otherwise its going to be fluff an' stuff.  
> There are a total of 16 Experiments but they're not all going to happen in the first part, 1 or 2 then thats it for this part. More information about them in the next chapter.  
> The thing that Dave and Karkat read is a prophecy made by yours truly.  
> ~Spoilers and FYI~  
> Spoilers: The prophecy has nothing to due with Homestuck itself but its still important. Scarlet was never meant to go to their world but the Alpha timeline isn't doomed. I'm going to add at least 4 more OC's but that won't be 'til the end of the first part. Also the Book won't be mention again until the middle of the first part.  
> FYI: Saziel and Lukcus, think about it[(*whisper*)hint number 1: Their names are 6 letters.(*whisper*)].  
> Happy late July 4 and see ya in the next chapter.  
> ~Scar


	21. Fancy white and silver book

==>BE KARKAT  
"Harley, what the fuck are you doing here?" I ask as Dave and I follow her to the center of the library.  
"me and Rose came over when Music came back to the house. we also got pic's of John and Scarlet." She whisper shouts the last part. Before I can ask about those pictures we arrive to our destination. We're the last ones to get here, everyone is gathered around a table. On the table is a large, white book, with the page edges in silver. There's a drawing on the cover but I can't tell what it is.  
"Fancy, but whats so important about it?"  
"It has inf9rmati9n a69ut the Experiments. The pers9n I had l99king int9 them rec9rded their findings in this 699k." He opens it and looks through it until he comes to what he's looking for, his expression turns grim when he finds it.  
"What did you find?"  
"'Alm9st all test su6jects have died within all(10) Experiments. Th9se that survived(10%), w9uld die within a few days(90%); went insane(9.9%); or were n9t infected at all(0.1%)…'" he looks at a different page.  
"'I have f9und 9ut why these Experiments have happened and wh9's 6ehind them. They are infusing them with all the 6l99d c9l9rs, t9 create the perfect 'weap9n' f9r The C9ndesce. Test su6jects wh9 were n9t tr9lls had slight tr9ll-like features when they died and tr9lls wh9 were Experimented 9n either died 9r remained indifferent.'" Its silent when he finishes. Jade asks the question we're all thinking.  
"is she going to die?" Her voice cracks, she looks like she's going to burst into tears any second. So does Jasmine.  
"N9." We all look at him, he looks at the book.  
"How do you know?!" She snaps.  
"She has many a6ilities and very p9werful, she just needs help awakening and c9ntr9ling them. Adding the p9wers she'll get fr9m the Experiments, she w9uld be unst9ppa6le given time and eff9rt. The C9ndesce kn9ws this s9 she'll 6e putting in every precauti9n t9 make sure she stays alive."  
\-- tickingClockwork [TC] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] \--  
TC: ~Dirk.  
TC: ~Dirk, I know you're there.  
TC: ~Answer gog damn it! Its important!  
TT: How important?  
TC: ~Scarlet needs weapons and learn how to fight.  
TT: Come no later then 8 o'clock tomorrow morning or else she's Strifing right away.  
\-- timaeusTestified [TT] creased pestering tickingClockwork [TC] \--  
TC: ~Come on, she's been through a lot tonight.  
\-- timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering tickingClockwork [TC] \--  
TT: Make that 7 o'clock.  
TC: ~Fine! Be an ass but when you get smacked in the face by wings its your own damn fault!  
\-- tickingClockwork [TC] creased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] \--  
TT: Wait, what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied about the OC's showing up at the end, they might show up in the middle or sooner but there are going to mentions of them.  
> Next chapter involves fighting and weapons (*swoon*)  
> See ya in the next chapter  
> ~Scar


	22. The Beauty of a Blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday. March 19, 2016. 6:03 A.M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied again, there will be no fighting in this chapter ;_; But there are weapons so… *o*  
> ~Enjoy

==>BE DAVE  
Jasmine, Rose, Jade, John, and I are eating as Scarlet comes into the kitchen with Music besides her. She sits by Jasmine who mades her a bowl of cereal.  
"Eat then get dress, we're going to find you a weapon." Scarlet looks at her, her spoon in the air.  
"What?"  
"We're getting you a weapon and your going to learn how to fight." She looks at her for a few more seconds before dropping the spoon, leaping out of her chair, and running out of the room.  
"If you're coming with us you might want to eat quickly."  
A minute later Scarlet comes back and pulls Jasmine out of her seat,"Hurry your ass up and come on."  
"You didn't even eat!"  
"I can eat later, now lets go!" She says, pulling her.  
"We have to wait for the others!" Scarlet makes noise that sounds like a whining kitten.  
Everyone scarfs down their breakfast.

♪♪♪♪♪♪

Dirk raises an eyebrow when we enter the Training Room.  
"You're early."  
"She's excited." He shrugs and leads us to the Weapons Room. When he opens the doors Scarlet looks like a kid in a candy store, but when she sees the guns she wrinkles her nose in disgust.  
"You don't like guns?"  
"No, I don't. I prefer blades."  
"whats wrong with guns?" She sounds offended.  
"My main reason is I think its cheating if you use them and they're all the same, with no beauty. All you basically need to make a gun is something to use as the barrel and a trigger to set it off." She looks at the swords, spears, knives, etc. with a fondness, like she's remembering a memory.  
Her voice is different when she speaks,"To make a blade, on the otherhand, is a skill that takes awhile to learn. If it's made correctly, it will gleam with life. If not, then it will be dull and lifeless. Next, is what kind of blade you can take into battle and how many, for you don't choose the blade, the blade chooses you." At this she takes down a pair of Crescent Moon Blades, hands them to Jasmine, and keeps looking,"Then, there's taking care of it. You must always practice with them or else they'll feel neglected. Polish them so they shine and feel proud. If the blade is happy and loved, it'll be at your side forever and never let you down. If not, you'll die. There is also how you wield it or how you fight with it. With every type of blade is a different fighting style. When your first starting out the blade will be judging you, seeing if you are worthy, if you are it'll help you, but if you aren't it'll go against you. Anyone can make and use a gun. For a blade, it takes time, patience, and effort to make it and even more, to use it." She grabs a pair of Hook Swords, gives them to Jasmine.  
"You talk of them as though they're alive."  
"They are." She looks at the Shurikens.  
"How do you know this, Scarlet?"  
"She didn't until now."  
"She? Who are you then?"  
"Your a Past her." She turns to look at him, her eyes are completely black.  
"Correct, but I'm not staying long so you don't have to worry."  
She turns back, takes down several Shuriken, and gives them to Jasmine,"A small warning; she has a fighting mode but its not completely awaken yet. You'll know when it is though." Then she falls to her knees, coughing and gasping for breath. Rose and Jade quickly go by her. She tries to wave them away.  
"I'm(*cough*)fine(*cough cough gasp*)."  
A couple of minutes later she stops and gets back up.  
"Do you remember anything?"  
"About my past? No, she kept it locked up tight. What just happen? Yeah. I had my senses and everything, I just wasn't in control of anything." She looks at the weapons Jasmine is holding and starts to get excited again. She grabs the Shurikens from her.  
"I was told I was going to learn how to fight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shurikens are Ninja Stars BTW.  
> So we have reached Day number 2 of the story. Only took—1,2,3…—22 chapters to get to it. I might pass over a few days so it can go a bit quicker and there aren't a bunch of chapters. There WILL be fighting in the next chapter, if not you may yell at me in the comments.  
> See ya in the next chapter.  
> ~Scar


	23. Ow

==>BE SCARLET  
_SLAM_  
"Ooooooooooowwwwww." I moan in pain from being slamed into mats…for the 7th time in the last 15 minutes.  
"Again." I hear somewhere to my left.  
"are you sure love? i get that she needs the practice but shouldn't we teach her the techniques instead of throwing her in head first?" He says somewhere to my right.  
Seeing how I have paired weapons and that the only way to demonstrate how to fight with them is through Karkat, I was limited to two options: learn how to throw Ninja Stars(Shurikens) or hand-to-hand combat. Dirk decided to do the latter since Roxy, Jake, and Jane came down not long after. I find it weird that none of them seemed surprised when they seen my eyes and Cancer tattoo thing.  
"I'm right here." I say sitting up. If they heard me, they're ignoring me.  
"She said that the Crescent Moon Blades would be her main weapon and they're like an extension of your hands. She'll need to learn hand-to-hand combat in order to wield them. To answer your last question, we will. I just wanted to see if she could throw a decent punch or not." I stand up and look at him.  
"Well obviously not considering I broke my hand last time. So, if you please, teach me how to fight instead of making me try to figure it out."  
"You have the stance down, its everything else that needs work on. Hey Roxs, come here." Roxy bounds over by us and puts her arm around Dirk, even though he's a foot taller then her.  
"newbie a badass yet?"  
"What are you talking about, I've always been a badass."  
She laughs,"i like her, can we keep her?"  
Across the room I hear a "No." and "She's mine get your own."  
"I need you to be her sparring partner since Jake refuses to hit her."  
"'kay." All of a suddenly she comes at me. I block two punches before she lands a kick on my side.  
_"FUCK!"_ I grit my teeth in pain and back away, digging my nails into my shoulders.  
"Roxy, you were suppose to _wait._ She doesn't know how to fight yet."  
"whoops."  
"i'll get her an ice pack." I hear him walk away.  
"Let go of your shoulders, your bleeding." I look at my hands to see a little bit of blood on them. It distracts me from my side until I take a breath and it throbs painfully.  
Jake comes back and holds out a ice pack,"here, put this on your side." I take it, hissing when it comes into contact with my side. Before I can say thank you, Jasmine pushes him out of her way.  
"Let me see." Going to move my arm to lift my shirt.  
My eyes widen,"No!" I back up and wince.  
"Your ribs could be bruised or cracked." She moves forward and I move back.  
"I'll be fine, okay, I just needed an ice pack." She gives me her I-don't-belive-you look before she comes at me.  
"Get the fuck away from me Jasmine. Jasmine. Jasmine _no._ I'm seri-(*yelp*)-ow!" "Dirk!""No. You back the hell-(*squeak*)-Dirk you motherfucker! Stop! I swear to-ow! I will kill you both in your god damn sleep! Don't you da-" I hiss when Jasmine pulls up my shirt.  
"Shit, Roxy, did you even try-"  
"What. The actual. _Fuck._ " I look over at the doorway to see Karkat, Dave, and John with WTF looks clear on their faces.  
"Bro."  
"She got kicked in the ribs and wouldn't let Jasmine check if they were cracked. Looks to be just a bruise though."  
"Wait. Thats a _bruise_."  
I break out of Dirk's grasp and look to find my whole left side is bruised. Well fuck. I pull my shirt down and get up.  
"I'm still going to learn how to use my weapons."  
"But your side."  
"Don't care. Gimme." I make grabby hands towards her. My Crescent Moon Blades appear—out of no where—in her hands. But I know they came from her sylladex. I resist the urge to smirk when she doesn't give me my Hook Swords.

==>BE JASMINE  
What the fuck? Where the hell did her Hook Swords go?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why the Alpha kids didn't react to Summer being called Scarlet, her eyes, and the moving Cancer tattoo:  
> \-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering gutsyGumshoe [gg] --  
> GG: Jane.  
> GG: Jane!  
> GG: Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnneeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> gg: calm down Jade.  
> gg: did something happen?  
> GG: YES!  
> gg: is anyone hurt?!  
> GG: no!  
> GG: well…  
> GG: i don't think she was *hurt* hurt.  
> gg: she who?  
> gg: and what happened?  
> GG: you remember Jasmine's moirail?  
> gg: yeah.  
> gg: Summer, right?  
> GG: not anymore.  
> gg: :?  
> GG: she told us this story about her parents, and it turns out her name is Scarlet Muse.  
> GG: so what happened was she had a nightmare.  
> GG: …kind of.  
> gg: kind of?  
> GG: it turns out that she has a dreamself  
> GG: and instead of living on either Prospit or Derse  
> GG: she lives on Derspit.  
> GG: thats how she met Music.  
> gg: so something happened to her dreamself.  
> GG: yeah.  
> GG: her dreamself was woken up by a troll.  
> GG: it turned out that they we're trying to save her from getting kidnaped by soldiers.  
> gg: trying?  
> GG: the troll wasn't able to get her out of there fast enough.  
> GG: the soldiers took her to a lab and did an experiment on her.  
> GG: she ended up having a vision of Signless's last sermon before he died.  
> GG: she said she could still feel where the arrow hit him but she woke up before he died.  
> gg: !  
> GG: the experiment also left marks on her actual self.  
> gg: ?  
> GG: she has a tattoo of Karkat's sign that *moves*.  
> GG: and her eyes are half brown and bright red.  
> gg: oh the poor girl.
> 
> After they're done talking Jane then tells the others.  
> Next chapter is a fight scene between Karkat and Scarlet. Who will win? IDEFK.  
> See ya in the next chapter.  
> ~Scar


	24. Part 1, End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I'm sorry.  
> Second, I'm so sorry.  
> Third, I am so sorry I lied.

==>BE SCARLET  
"Fast learner. She's only been practicing for two hours but can almost match Karkat move for move."  
"I can't say I'm all that surprised. She was very eager to get here this morning. Combine that with how determinded she was to learn even though she's wounded, I'd have been more surprised if she _hasn't_ learned this much in such a short amount of time."  
"We can hear you!" I yell. They ignore me.  
"what _i_ find surprising is how patient he's been for the whole time. he hasnt even yelled. but tbh she does look a bit intimidating with those knives."  
"Who knew he could be a good teacher?"  
"Fuck you!"  
"Not in front of the students babe."  
"Does the Council think she's ready to strife?"  
"Oh my god , are they serious?" I say, looking at Music.  
"Sadly, yes, they are."  
"Lets put it to a vote. Those who are in favor of it say 'I'"  
"I" "I" "I" "I"  
It is unanimous. The Council of Strilonde's has spoken, Scarlet Muse, you are ready to Strife."  
"With who fuckass?"  
"thanks for volunteering kitkat."  
"I wasn't volunteering! And how many gog damn times do I have to tell you to stop using those shit awful nicknames!" He yells but moves to stand across from me. Dirk comes up to me.  
"Strife's are a test of skill, so don't expect that Karkat will go easy on you. There will be three matches, first one to draw blood wins the match. Always be on guard for there are no rules. _Anyone_ can jump in and start fighting against you or with you. If you have any tricks, save them for the second and/or third match." I nod my understanding before he backs up.  
"This Strife will be the same as any other. You may begin."  
Karkat doesn't wait. I'm able to keep him at bay for a few minutes but he ends up cutting me on my left shoulder.  
"Match goes to Karkat." When we go back to our repected spots he calls out,"Begin."  
I'm prepared for when Karkat comes at me. It catches him off guard and I use it to my advantage. I end up cutting him on the jaw, only to feel three sharp points dig into my back, right above my wings. I'm numb as my mind plays an unknown memory.

* * *

_I find myself in front of **v, *r**, and **t* with my wings out. The arrows meant for **v and **t* broke against my wings, the one for *r** is sticking out of my back, right above my wings. His eyes are wide with shock. I reach a hand up to cup his cheek._  
_"I'm sorry-"_  
_"I love you," He says, interrupting me, "I will always love you and I swear on my wings that I'll find you again or else I may never fly again."_  
_"Then I (*cough*) swear on my wings that you will forever be the holder of my heart or else I may never fly again."_

* * *

* * *

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I wake up to Jasmine shaking me.  
"What is it?" I say sleepily, sitting up.  
"You have to get up. Your grandma is going to be here in about one hour." She says.  
_BLINK BLINK_  
"Huh?" I say confused.  
"It's Sunday." ". . ." "Today's Easter." ". . . . .Ooooooh." I suddenly remember I spent spring break at Jasmine's house. Wait, didn't she say it was Sunday?  
"Oh shit!" I climb out of bed and look around for my bag. I spot it behind the door, grab it, and bolt into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

==>BE JASMINE  
I hear the bathroom door shut just as my phone makes a sound. I look at it.  
TT: How is she?  
TC:~I'm not really sure  
TC:~She hasn't said anything if that's what you mean.  
TT: Sollux, Dirk, Roxy, Equius, and Horuss spent the whole night drawing up a blueprint for the device.  
TT: Our new "friends" said we'll have a place to stay when we get there.  
TT: Which should be in approximately two weeks.  
"What cha' doing?" I look up to see Sca-Summer brushing her hair.  
"Nothing." I say.  
"Are you texting Maria?"  
"No."  
"Who?"  
"No one."  
"Yes you are now who is it."  
"No one."  
"Jasmine!"  
"My friend."  
"Who?"  
"Someone."  
" _Who?_ "  
"You sound like an owl."  
"Do I know them?"  
"Maybe."  
"You asshole why won't-"  
"Her name starts with an 'R' and ends with an 'E'."  
". . .Nope, don't know her."  
"Thought so."  
_HONK HONK_  
Summer looks out my window,"What the hell she's half an hour early!" She sighs and gives me a hug. "Thanks for letting me stay here for the break."  
"You don't have to thank me, we're Moirails it's what we do."  
She looks at me strangely,"What are Moirails?"  
". . .Very close best friends."  
"Cool. Well, see you tomorrow, Moirail." She says, then leaves.  
TC: ~So  
TC: ~Who gets to meet her first?  
TT: John.  
Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I lied. I ended up getting my 2DS taken away during the summer so I ended up starting to write part two of the series so some of all will be revealed in part two.  
> ~See ya in Part two.


End file.
